


[Podfic] Thought You Should See This

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the best thing he's ever seen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thought You Should See This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thought You Should See This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49463) by slayerkitty. 



> This is a combination reaction fic to 4.15 and 4.16, then goes completely AU for 4.17 onward, though I do incorporate some spoilers for 4.18 (One section of this will talk about there being a possible school shooting at McKinley - I don't go into detail, but if this is triggering for you at all, please don't read it). Ultimately, this is a Klaine reunion fic. :D

**Title:** [Thought You Should See This](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/5236697.html)  
**File Length:** 49:02  
**Download:**  [MP3|56:13MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/px0gmjs45gpfif0/Thought_You_Should_See_This.mp3)  
**Crossposted:**[amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl)  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a multishipper. Period. I'm not a Kurt/Adam fan. At all. I almost didn't read this story. But. This is slayerkitty, and obviously Klaine so it was hard to resist. And I'm so glad I did and that, luckily, slayerkitty said yes when I asked to record it. Please go give slayerkitty some love if you like the story. As always, any mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> To analise010, who, despite it not being her fandom, listened first and gave me encouragement and support - thank you so much!!!


End file.
